


Soaked To The Bone

by mettaton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Reader Is Not Frisk, ill add more later as the fic gets longer, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettaton/pseuds/mettaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work a normal job in a normal town in a normal world. Your days is like any other, wake up, go to work, ride the buss home, sleep. Nothing exciting happens until this one group of monsters flips your life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lifeguard Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, baby's first fanfic. Anyway, I have absolutely no idea where this is going. Feel free to throw in suggestions for the next chapter! 
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sreq.tumblr.com/

The day went on like any other, boring and long. You were usually okay with this, but having Greg as your co-worker was definitely taking a toll on you today. You ached to get out of this lifeguard booth you’d both been trapped inside for hours. Luckily, your shift was almost over

You turned from your phone to see a semi empty beach with only a few families scattered across the sand. Sadly, this place wasn’t so popular at the start of summer. Greg let out a whistle, clearly directed at you, as nobody else was in the booth with you right now. You decided to ignore the catcall and get back to work, and make a mental note to buy some swim shorts next time you’re in the surf shop.

 

“Hey, listen to me when i’m talking to you.” Greg hissed. 

 

You continue to exit the the structure, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction to his comment. Your back leans against the wall of the booth, your face is giving off its own heat. You were clearly livid from that comment that Greg decided to make. You scan the beach to find another family approaching. It was a group of monsters.

 

This wasn't going to be good

 

Greg left the building in a hurry to shoo the group of monsters off of this beach. Your feet start moving down the steps quickly, you want to stop him. When your bare feet hit the sand a voice calls for help. 

 

You make the right choice and sprint to the panicked voice.

 

Your feet crashed against the sand making the grains spread from each other. You held your life buoy close to your side. When you arrive to the scene, a couple of young teenagers started laughing. You were furious, but you didn’t have time to scold them right now. You had to get Greg away from those monsters.

 

-

 

“- sorry but monsters like you just aren’t allowed.” He said in a sassy manner. You could almost hear the eyeroll in his voice. Greg’s annoying noises were getting more and more audible by every footstep you made on your half-run-half-walk to him.

 

“Greg,” You shout, clearly livid. “I told you to stop kicking monsters off the beach, they have just the same right to be here as anyone else does.”

 

However, this wasn’t a normal group of monsters. A human child was among them. They were dressed up in arm floaties and a swimsuit with shorts over them. They had coffee-colored hair that was put into a ponytail at the back of their head. 

 

This was no ordinary human, this was the one who broke the barrier. This, was Frisk.

 

“Hey, wait a second.” If Greg figured out who this child was, there was more drama to come more yelling more fighting.

 

“You’re the kid who broke the barrier and freed these beasts right?” Oh no.

 

Frisk’s eye’s opened slightly. Just enough to give Greg a glare.

 

You could see the anger radiate off of the fish girl, her eyes were egg sized, her fists were held tightly at her sides. Everyone could tell she was trying her best at keeping her rage packed inside that fish like body of hers. The tall skeleton danced on his feet, switching balance every second from one foot to the other. Undyne was her name.

 

Papyrus, (you believe that’s what his name was) was very anxious. Clearly this wasn’t going to end well and he could feel it. So could you, for that matter. This might be a good time to step in.

 

“Greg knock it off.” You said quickly. 

 

You clenched your teeth and let your disapproving look project itself on your face. This is one of your daily routines. Some neat looking monsters show up, Greg gets rough with them, you defend them, he harasses you after quitting time. However, this is going to end a lot worse than all the others have, you can feel it in your bones.

 

Greg tried to push you down with one shove, but failed due to your strength. “As I was saying, we just ca-”

 

“I said stop.” You fumed. “They did nothing wrong. You’re not being fair, not to them, not to yourself. I’ll say this one last time. Knock. It. Off.” Your breathing got shaky, he usually didn’t listen to you. You hope you weren't making a huge fool out of yourself.

 

He stood there, for a second. He looked shocked even but within the following second, anger slowly rose up to his face. You swear you could see steam coming out of his ears. Suddenly, a fist formed at his side and threatened a fight. Fortunately, Undyne saw what was about to happen and let her hand come to your rescue. 

 

The impact boomed directly in front of your eyes. Lucky for you, Undyne’s scaley hand that blocked the blow didn't move an inch. You’ll remember to thank her later. Right now you had to deal with Greg.

 

He looked like he was in too much pain to respond. You took a deep breath and exhaled through your nose. You were furious. 

 

But before you could do anything, Undyne crashed in. “Not cool punk.” You looked up to see her eyes narrowed in and heavily focused on Greg. It almost looked like she was leaning over him. She probably could and was with that height.

 

You felt frozen, but time seemed to go on exceedingly fast, leaving you behind for a few seconds. You didn’t really know what to do, to be truthful. All you could focus on now was what was right in front of your face. Undyne’s hand was still raised.It lowered to her side swiftly to reveal your angry co-worker, holding his fist to his chest.

 

You really needed to thank her, but before you could a voice sounded from behind you.

 

“You alright kid?” You let out a yelp and quickly turned around to face, another skeleton?

 

This one was much shorter than the other, his expression was completely blank. Somehow the bone that formed his skull managed to bend down and form eyelids?  Somehow those pinpricks of light in the skeleton’s eyes(?) no, eye sockets expressed concern. He wore a semi-faded blue jacket with black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides of the fabric. You also spotted some pale pink slippers. You let a smile peek out on one side of your lips.

 

Undyne’s voice rocketed at your side. You hadden’t realized that you accidentialy ignored part of her sentence while admiring the skeleton’s pink slippers. You turned to face the opposite direction and came face to face to the fish like being. 

 

“-and if you have a problem with Frisk you have a problem with me!” She growled.

 

Greg gave an eyeroll. “What if I have a problem with all of you?” He challenged.

 

Undyne was vibrating with anger, it looked like she was about to blow. Her fist was about to and greet your snotty co-worker’s face.

 

Before Undyne could act, Greg chimed in yet again. “Hey now, if you do as much as lay a finger on me, you will be put into a place where naughty freaks like you go. Don’t make a scene, just leave.” He stated with a smirk.

 

The group of monsters quickly looked around to notice a half dozen of faces with eyes glued onto the conflict.

 

Frisk bit their bottom lip and stared at the ground. They were visibly uncomfortable. Gosh you wish you could just envelope the small child in a hug, but that would be a bit weird considering you have just met.

 

“Greg I said stop. You and I both know that I can and will have you fired if you continue to be a bigger issue than you already are.” You taunted. You were on a higher ranking than he was after all.

 

Greg whipped his body around to face you, He almost looked like he was going to make an attempt at another physical assault. You stayed strong and stiff like a statue, trying to keep your point clear.

 

He exhaled forcefully through his nose and stormed off in a hurry. He knew he had to contain himself, or his job would be nonexistent.

 

After a few moments of silence, you turn to face the group with an apologetic smile.

 

“That guy's pretty _crabby_ right now, isn’t he.” The shorter skeleton said flatly.

 

It took you a few seconds to figure out the pun, but when you did you let out an enormous laugh. It came straight from your stomach and rolled out and off of your tongue. You didn’t care how loud you were, this was the best joke you’d heard in awhile.

 

The rest of the group groaned with disgust, except for Frisk. Who appears to be laughing along with you. However, they made no sound. You wondered if they were mute. That question only surfaced another. Were they selectively or physically mute? You decide that it would be rude to ask.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Undyne snarled. “You’ll just encourage him.”

 

You stand there, feeling like a six year old that just got scolded for taking one too many cookies out of the cookie jar. The feeling subsides and you finally snap out of it when you realize she was smiling at the pun as well.

 

“Hey um, i’m really sorry about that, he does this all the time, there’s really no excuse for how he acted towards you.” Your clear your throat and give a half smile.

 

“Also, thank you for blocking that punch, he could have probably broken my nose by the sound the impact made, you’re, really strong.” You muttered.

 

“No problem, punk.” Undyne answered. She clearly hasn’t warmed up to you as much as the other three had.

 

You weren't used to talking to monsters, especially ones like these. You mean, you didn’t have anything against them. In fact, you thought monsters were a lot nicer than most humans. When you take away all the flesh and bone and blood, nothing like appearance matters, you’re all equal, it’s the inside that counts.

 

-

 

You talked for a while, an hour at most. Your shift at the beach had already ended and you had nothing else to do. So why not chat for a bit? You got to meet the group and exchange names. Frisk introduced themselves by using a wide variety of hand turns and finger flicks. Undyne translated the gestures for you.

 

You finally learned the other skeleton’s name, Sans was it? Papyrus seemed kind and sweet. However, you learned that he only has two modes. Loud, and off. He was apparently Sans’ brother? He made a great amount of puns, you laughed at every single one of them. The others groaned with displeasure. They were all so enjoyable to be around, but you had to let them have their own time at the beach. 

 

You waved goodbye and parted ways.

 

-

 

You grabbed your bag from the booth and slip on some basketball shorts and a pullover hoodie over your suit. It should do for your walk to the bus. You shove your feet through a pair of small sandals and begin your walk home. You really needed a replacement pair. Footsteps sounded from below you, along with a couple of creaks from the worn out wooden stairs.

 

You walk from the beach up to the street, the street to the bus stop. Nothing eventful happens except for this weird feeling you keep ketting in the back of your head. Like somebodies watching you from across the room. You kept turning your head back to check, but nobody was there.

 

It was really unusual for a saturday night to have such empty streets like this, usually there was muffled chatter from the family restaurant across the street. You crane your neck to the side to look over at the building. 

 

Huh, that was odd. The OPEN sign was not on. Maybe it was closed at this time of night. Hmm, the sun was setting fairly quick, how long have you been here? What time was it? You reach into your bag and shuffled through to find nothing but your wallet sized notebook and your hoard of mechanical pencils and ballpoint pens. 

 

You forgot your phone.

 


	2. bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey im deleteing this i hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye lmao follow my better account at fiame on ao3 instead

i hate this fic i m sorry to all who enjoyed it. i'm not in this fandom anymore and i have no further interest in continuing this story. my appolagies

follow my other ao3 account at fiame i post better stuff there like voltron and maybe some adventure time in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
